


As Long As You Need

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Things have been rough and you need a little bit of comforting from Dean.





	As Long As You Need

It was dark and warm under the old afghan you were curled under, a frayed piece of navy colored yarn was weaved in and out of the spaces between your fingers reminding you of better days under that blanket. The sound of heavy boots approached the couch you were curled up on and stopped next to your head.

“Babe?” Dean lifted the edge of the blanket, “I made you some food. You gonna come out of there and eat or am I gonna have to feed you?”

You eyes blinked a few time to get accustomed to the light in the room. Dean was crouched next to you, a gentle smile on his face, a plate with a sandwich in his hand. “What kind of food?”

“There’s my girl,” Dean reached over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear, “grilled cheese with bacon. Come on and sit up so you can eat.”

You sat up and rearranged yourself so the old afghan lay across your lap. Dean handed you the plate that held your sandwich and he sat down on the couch next to you making a grab for the remote and pushing a couple buttons till the screen for Netflix started loading.

Dean lifted his arm to drape over the back of the couch as he flicked through the list of tv shows and movies you watched together. “Feel like watching anything? Burn Notice maybe? We can watch season 6 again?”

You looked over at Dean as you chewed a small bite of the sandwich he had made for you, a crispy piece of bacon crunching as you chewed, his moss colored eyes seemed more full of concern than usual and you knew why but you just needed him to be there, you didn’t need him to pity you.

“Burn Notice is good. Never say no to Fiona in an orange prison jumpsuit .” You took another bite and smiled around it.

“Fi in prison it is. Come here.” Dean beckoned you with a tilt of his head and you moved to lean against his side as you ate.

Once you had finished you put your plate on the coffee table in front of you and snuggled into Dean’s side, his arm moving from the back of the couch to wrap around you. Your ear lay flush with Dean’s chest and you could hear the steady beat of his heart as you watched the scene in front of you unfold.

Dean leaned his head down to press a kiss to the top of your head, “you know it’s gonna be okay right? I’m gonna be here for awhile and I’m gonna help you get through this funeral. If you need me to stay for longer than that I will.”

You nodded against Dean’s chest, “I know and I just need you to stay for a little while. Just till it’s over and then you can go back to whatever city you left Sam in.”

“He’s in Austin and Sam will be fine on his own. I’m here for you and I ain’t leaving until you’re ready for me to leave.”

You pulled away from Dean and looked into his eyes again finding the love he never said out loud there. “Stay forever then?” You smirked knowing Dean would know you were kidding. You knew hunting was important to him and no matter how much you were in love with him you would never actually ask him to stay; to make him choose.

“Forever sounds good to me.” Dean gave you a smirk of his own and wrapped his arm back around you and pulled you back into his chest, your head tilting up and giving Dean a quick kiss before snuggling back into your previous spot.

“It will be okay Y/N. I’m not going anywhere till it is.” Dean gave you a gentle squeeze and you were quick to wipe at the tears that were about to fall.

“Thank you,” you whispered against Dean’s chest and he pressed another kiss to your hair; the two of you spending the rest of the evening binging on Burn Notice and eating the rest of the bacon that was in the kitchen.


End file.
